Hidden Shrine Master
Injustice is a wound that festers. The cure should be swift and strong. '' '''Stats' *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine *'Abilities: 'Elemental Affinity *'Unique Actions:' Tiger, Ogre *'Potions: 'Valor *'Movement Points:' 7 *'Action Points: '''3 *'Strength:' 2R (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 3B *'Dexterity:' 3B *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''The Master has above average offense of 2R STR and average defense of 3B ARM. He has above average movement of 7. '''Elemental Affinity: '''The Master picks an Elemental Affinity when he's selected. This is after monsters are selected, but before the dungeon is built. '''Spirit: Feint - Spirit Masters effectively have very high offense. In Arcade this effectively increases his offense to 2R1W STR (3.33 avg/7 max) in most cases. Note that Feint reduces ARM so this can make it easier for her to inflict Critical Success against high defense targets. In Classic, Feint has variable effect since the monster can roll the same or higher stars for defense. Spirit Masters are popular simply because their affinity will be effective and relevant in every match. Void: Predator - Void Masters can deal many basic melee attacks as they can trigger Predator using their Ogre ability. Note that Ogre must actually move the model to trigger Predator. As these are basic melee attacks, gang elites may use Expendable if Ogre is unable to break gang cohesion. Void Masters are popular because they can deal many attacks while Controlling monsters. Earth: Immune: All - Earth Masters have increased defense and mobility specific to status effects. Some monsters' effectiveness is tied to dealing status effects, which this hero will be immune. The Master may enter and stay in negative tile effects like Lava without being inflicted with Fire. Note that he does not have Surefoot so if he enters Brambles, he will still treat it as difficult terrain for movement, but ignore the Poison effect. In Arcade, it can allow the Master to ignore the effects of some Challenges that deal status effects against the heroes. Earth Masters are not uncommon since they will often be in melee and subject to status effects, such as those from spawn points. Air: Fly '''- Air Masters have high mobility and have great line of sight, which prevents monsters from hiding from '''Tiger. '''Fly is not without tradeoffs of not being able to break line of sight using large models or structures. Since Masters must select their affinity before the dungeon is built, selecting Air affinity can be a gamble. However, Air Masters can often reach objectives faster than the Consul can react by Flying over negative terrain and using '''Tiger to gain additional distance to attack objectives such as spawn points on deeper tiles. Air Masters may have less value in Arcade as all monsters have ranged attacks and thus they cannot hide out of melee range. Air Masters can be a lot of fun to play, but their affinity provides situational benefit. Water: Slow '''- Water Masters inflict Slow with all of their attacks. The Master does not have AOE and Slow has limited value unless it's specifically to prevent the monsters from reaching another hero or return to defending their objective. The Master already has '''Tiger and generally does not need to Slow his targets to reach them. Due to the 2.0 status effect changes, monsters remove status effects at the end of their activation and as such, Slow may have little to no impact as most monsters will have the chance to move without the effect of Slow before the Master can reapply it. Water Masters are rare as their affinity tends to have little to no effect in most matches. Fire: Fire '''- Fire Masters inflict Fire with all of their attacks. The Master does not have AOE so Fire may have limited impact unless he specifically attacks different monsters to debuff them. If Fire defeats the monster, it may deprive the party of Loot. Many monsters and bosses are immune to Fire, but the ones that aren't, will typically take more wounds from Fire Masters compared to those of other affinities. Fire Masters are popular against monsters that are not immune to Fire. '''Abilities: Tiger increases the Master's offense to 3R STR (3.5 avg/9 max) and Pounce, allowing the Master to Blast high defense monsters and further increasing his mobility. Spirit Masters effectively have 3R1W STR (4.5 avg/10 max) when using Tiger. Tiger can help Water and Fire Masters inflict their debuffs. Air and Earth Masters may use Tiger in more situations since they can avoid negative tile effects other Masters may be affected by when they are placed by their target. Air Masters can use Tiger on almost any target since Fly prevents the Consul from easily blocking line of sight. If the Master increases his AP with equipment or Valor, he can use Tiger twice in a single activation, giving him huge reach (7 movement + Pounce (6) + Pounce (6) = 19 squares) Ogre is a cheap, 1 AP support action that affects monsters with Wave 1, Push 1. On its own, it allows the Master to Control monsters in Classic to move them into negative tile effects and disrupt their position, potentially exposing line of sight to match objectives for the Master and his party. In Arcade, it can be used to break gang cohesion. Tiger allows the Master to typically get into position to use Ogre when needed. Ogre can be used to group monsters for AOE attacks in certain situations. Void Masters can use Ogre to trigger Predator to deal multiple basic melee attacks, but since it's Wave 1 Push 1, if he fails to defeat the monsters, they will still be affected by Push 1 and may be too spread out to all hit with Ogre. Likewise, the monster must move to trigger Predator and thus monsters Pushed into a corner/cannot move will not be Pushed or trigger Predator. Potion: Valor '''is a support potion that grants +1 action point (AP). It is identical to the Deeproot Scout's Sprite Syrup. Valor is extremely versatile and may be used by the Master to use '''Tiger twice in an activation or Void Masters to get an extra use of Ogre to trigger Predator. Don't forget it may also be used to perform basic actions such as Dash, Interact, or Open Chest when necessary. Strategy: '''The Master is a high mobility offensive Blaster, Control, melee STR hero. Despite being a frontline melee hero, he is not a Tank and although he can disrupt defensive lines, he generally will not be able to hold them.He will typically use '''Tiger '''to engage and attack high defense targets while using '''Ogre '''to Push monsters into negative tile effects or position them for AOE. '''Void Masters should focus on using Ogre '''to trigger '''Predator attacks. Valor '''should be used by the hero that can make the most use of the additional action and can ideally replenish the Master's potion. '''Equipment/Buff: '''The Master increases his offense with STR and defense with ARM. As the Master will always need to be in melee and only has average 3B ARM, he will often need to increase his defense to avoid being focused and defeated if he is not able to defeat the monsters with his initial attacks. Void Masters can gain quite a bit of value with additional AP to use Ogre. Consider giving him additional potion capacity so the party can use Valor more often. Increasing his mobility can allow him to get to objectives even faster. Equipment that grant AOE should ideally be given to the Master, especially in Arcade, since he can get into position using Tiger or Control monsters Ogre. '''Limitations: '''The Master has no innate AOE so even the Void Master may struggle with Arcade Gang Elites. He has no defensive abilities and can be quickly focused and defeated even as an Earth Master. His mobility through Tiger is reliant on monsters being in line of sight and without AOE, he may be able to reach a monster, but not break well defended positions. Ogre, despite being a cheap control effect, has a very short range and can require a lot of movement to Push monsters into just the right position, which can be expensive AP wise compared to just having another hero that can deal AOE. Ogre will Push monsters regardless if Void Masters defeat or wound them, which can lead to some awkward positions to deal with if the Void Master has bad luck. Monsters that are affected by Knockdown cannot be Controlled so Ogre will not be able to trigger Predator against these monsters. '''Party: '''The Master can fill the Blaster melee STR role in a party. He requires a party that can AOE and Heal. Void Masters work well with heroes that can Control monsters to trigger his Predator ability, but also prefer to avoid heroes that primarily Knockdown monsters. '''Available Through Super Ninja Ambush!Category:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__